<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't escape you by Fallingunderground13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508643">Can't escape you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13'>Fallingunderground13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash's Adventures in Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon is driving Ash crazy, after Mammon tries to take a precious heirloom she's determined to avoid him at all costs, even if it might cost her, her life?</p>
<p>Mild scene of non graphic sexual/violent assault. If this triggers you please don't read. Possible Spoilers through lesson 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash's Adventures in Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't escape you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My plan is to start a series of short chapter fics that all belong together.  I'm going to explore the MC's relationship with each brother in the order she makes the pacts. Then it will take off on its own direction after lesson 20. I'm trying to keep loosely to the main storyline but there will probably be some divergence and some stories may overlap or not be quite in chronological order. I haven't written fanfic for a long time so I hope ya'll find my take on the brother's enjoyable =)</p>
<p>Sorry but I have a hard time writing generic gender stories with MC or YN, so this will follow an MC named Ash. </p>
<p>Also I suck at thinking of tags, so let me know if you have suggestions for this fic that I didnt add. </p>
<p>as is obvious, I don't own anything to do with the characters or storyline of Shall we date: Obey Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>Chapter 1 </span>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since I dropped into the Devildom I felt like my feet had never truly touched the ground. I was swallowed by a whirlwind of Chaos, being thrown here or there. Everything I thought I knew to be true had been shattered and I hadn’t been given time to catch my breath let alone pick up the fragments. I had little time alone to think and sleep always embraced me as soon as I hit my pillow after another exhausting day. I had latched onto a mystery, a call for help, a staircase being guarded by the most intimidating being I’d ever met. Some days I mused that I must be in a coma and was having one wicked lucid dream. Mostly I didn’t have time to spare to think of the reality of my situation so I resolved to just be myself. Human, Demon or Angel I’d treat them as I would anyone else if I was living my normal life. Holding onto my ideals and morals was the only way I was going to retain my sanity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Human! You have 12hrs to get through so quit daydreamin’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon's loud voice had me mentally cringing as I got up from my bed to pop in the first DVD of TSL. I still couldn’t believe I was in Hell using modern technology, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think about it too hard Ash</span>
  </em>
  <span>...you reminded yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you even here Beel?” Mammon eye’d his brother suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Movie Marathon means I get to eat lots of Popcorn.” Beel’s genuine smile had me smiling too and Mammon scoffing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you’re begging this human for treats like some dog.” Mammon muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is making you stay Mammon. More popcorn for me and Beel if you go.” I grinned at him which earned me a glare in return and more muttering that I couldn’t quite make out this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My room was right next to the Kitchen so I often ran into Beel, which is when I decided to invite him to the movie marathon earlier that day. I had wagged a bag of un-popped popcorn in front of him enticingly. He had accepted the invitation right away but then looked at the popcorn bag as if it had caused him some personal grievance. “That won’t be enough.” he stated simply before disappearing into the walk in pantry. He emerged with a  large vintage movie theater style popcorn maker in his arms, I followed him into my room where he set it up on my table and immediately started pouring kernels in. Shrugging I dropped my simple bag of popcorn on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the show was starting Beel was filling a large 30qt mixing bowl full of popcorn. I knew Beel didn’t share food, so with a sign I grabbed a smaller bowl and filled it with popcorn for Mammon and I to share. I refilled the maker with more kernels since I knew Beel would plow through that bowl in no time. </span>
  <span>I had spread my blankets and pillows out on the floor and Beel and Mammon were sitting there with their backs resting against my bed. I wiggled my way between the two, smiling I offered Mammon some popcorn from my bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted in response. “What makes you think I want to share popcorn with a human?!” he sneered. I rolled my eyes and pulled the bowl back. “Fine. Get your own then. It’s not like Beel’s going to share.” I heard a quiet growl from the avatar of greed before he took a handful of popcorn from my bowl. I tried to keep the grin off my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’d just finished DVD #6 and Mammon was still sniffling. I could barely believe the avatar of greed who only seems to think of himself was getting so emotional over a show. Honestly I didn’t think demons were capable of it. Then again, I reminded myself that my world had been turned upside down and what didn’t I really know about anything? Demons were supposed to be evil, but from what I’d observed so far, they were no better or worse than humans. </span>
  <span>Beel announced that we were out of kernels and said he was leaving to go get more. It was a good time for a break. We had already had our dinner in my room after DVD 4. I plucked some tissue off my nightstand and handed it to Mammon who just blew his nose loudly without thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking I reached out and ran my hands in a soothing fashion through Mammon’s hair. I’d always wondered what his hair would feel like, it was plush and soft and definitely didn’t disappoint. It was such a stark contrast between his deep golden tan, instead of the brown eyes you would have expected on a human his eyes were a deep yet brilliant blue with specks of gold. He was staggeringly attractive by any standards and usually you would have been extremely intimidated by such beauty but his loud boorish behavior was a natural counter active agent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon stiffened under your touch and shrugged you off. “Hey! Don’t treat me like a kid...stupid human..”  Feeling foolish you pulled your hand back into your lap. “I didn’t say to stop did I?” he muttered more quietly, slouching down he rested his head on my shoulder. I shook my head, trying to hide the smile that wanted to stretch out on my face. I was about to reach up and put my hands into his hair again when Beel barged back into the room. His face was obscured by a large stack of snacks along with a new bottle of popcorn kernels, so he didn’t see Mammon jump and scoot a good 3 ft away from me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><h3>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hot water felt like Heaven as you sank into the tub, easing tension you didn’t fully realize you’d been holding. Mammon had been summoned by those witches you’ve heard gossip about and you finally had an evening to yourself. You’d locked your door, shoved your dresser in front of it for good measure and then locked yourself in the bathroom...determined to have some time to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo was kind enough to give you some bath products when you asked him where you could purchase some for yourself. You found your arms full of lotions, bath oils, candles, face masks and more before your left. Of course you didn’t manage to escape before offering to give you a full body massage after your bath which you politely declined and left him at the door pouting. The lavender rose oil that you added to the bath was soothing, the candles gave off just enough light and you found your headache easing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’d accomplished a lot in a short span. You had barely escaped with your life after triggering Levi’s jealousy, but when Levi had calmed down he surprised you by making a pact with you. You were able to distract Lucifer with the TSL soundtrack and finally figured out what he was hiding up in the attic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more I thought about the man in the attic the more my headache returned. I thought I was solving a simple mystery but now I had even more questions. It wasn’t any of my business, I shouldn’t mess in the affairs of demons. As Lucifer loved to remind me, I just needed to focus on surviving until I could go home. But I couldn’t let it go and I didn’t know why. There was something off about the man in the attic, he said he was human but I had serious doubts about that. I didn’t feel like I could trust him but how could I leave someone who was asking for my help?? For now I tried to shove my thoughts towards other things and enjoy my bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts drifted to Azure eyes...Mammon was a handful, honestly he was driving me a bit crazy. If I had less pride, I’d probably have found myself prostrate in front of Lucifer begging for a different guardian. He definitely lived up to his name as the avatar of greed and he was soo needy and clingy. I could rarely escape him. If he wasn’t so rude to me, insulting me at every chance then I’d describe him as a lovesick puppy following its master. He didn’t seem to be this way with anyone else that she’d observed so she wondered if it was a result of their pact. I didn’t think it was though because Levi hadn’t even bothered talking to her since they made their pact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard myself giggle thinking of some of his recent antics. <em>Dammit.</em> The truth was I was developing a real soft spot for that idiot. Even though I saw their point of view, it bothered me when his brothers didn’t let up on their teasing, after all, they had their own demonic vices, they were hypocrites to point any fingers at Mammon, even if he did act like a real fool most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>I liked to think of Mammon on the cast of Zoolander. A gorgeous idiot. She wasn’t surprised when she found out he was an in demand model, and had been featured in many devildom fashion magazines. By looks alone, she would have guessed Mammon held the title of avatar of lust but that mouth of his, nope, he may be sizzling hot but she couldn’t </span>discern an ounce of sensuality in him. She laughed out loud just trying to imagine Mammon trying to seduce anyone. The truth was, as exhausting as Mammon was, more times than not she found herself laughing and having fun when they were together. She just needed him in smaller doses. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG! BANG..BANG! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I jolted awake as I had started to drift off in the tub, the water was tepid now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!! HUMAN! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN!” I heard Mammon yelling outside my bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ughhh I groaned. There went my relaxing night. I scrambled out of the tub, wrapping myself in a towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming you idiot stop shouting!!” I yelled back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY YOU…! You’re not allowed to call me that HUMAN! I’ll make a snack out of you!” he growled, he’d somehow got my door open and was banging it against the dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP! By all that is holy, shut up!” I inadvertently activated the pact and Mammon shut up with a growl and dropped his hand from the door knob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I scooted the dresser back into its place and Mammon came strolling in. I turned on him, irritated. “What’s the big deal huh?! What’s your problem?!”  I glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s eyes were wide and he wasn’t looking at my face. My eyes darted down to see what he was staring out and saw that my towel had come down dangerously low, in danger of falling off completely and my right areola was peeking above the towel, my nipple almost exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a huff and pulled the towel up securing it around myself with my arms. “Stop staring!” I screeched at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s ears turned red. “Wh-What are you doing going around like that?!” he yelled back. “You can’t be prancing around the house like some little succubus ya kno’! Most demons wouldn’t think twice about taking a bite and then I’d be in big big trouble!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not prancing around the house Mammon! I was in the bath and you were breaking down my door! This is MY ROOM!” I shouted back and stormed back into the bathroom locking him out. I secured my towel again, realizing that my clothes were still in the room while I combed my hair out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to keep an eye on ya! How am I supposed to do that if you barricade your door!” he kept arguing, always wanting to have the last word in any argument with me, probably because he never got it with his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around!” I commanded him as I walked back into my room. He obeyed as I quickly slipped a pair of underwear on under my towel before looking for some pajamas to wear. That’s when I noticed that my Nana’s ring was missing from my dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MAMMON! WHERE IS IT! GIVE IT BACK!” I grabbed his hands and opened them, looking for my ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww get off me. I-I don’t know what you’re talking about human.” he looked guilty and stepped back from me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Nana’s ring Mammon! Give it back right now! This isn’t funny!” I began furiously checking his jacket pockets coming up empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you doing. I don’t got nuthin’” he complained. I was reaching into his back jean pockets, his hands were on my shoulders in protest, which was a joke because he had enough strength to tear me in two so if he really wanted me off him, it’d be easier than shooing a fly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly we were falling, having tripped over something. I found myself laying on Mammon, my hands pinned to his backside while his hands were gripping my hips. By some small miracle my chest was still covered up by my towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo, you’re finally making your move I see, big brother.” I found myself frozen hearing that melodious voice of Asmo’s coming from my doorway. “Looks like I arrived just in time for the fun, room for one more?” he giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon was frozen, a deep red blush on his face and ears and I didn’t expect I was much better off. I looked to the doorway and saw not just Asmo, but Levi and Satan in the doorway too. Satan looked shocked and Levi was blushing and covering his face with the back of his hand. I scrambled off Mammon as fast as I could without exposing myself to the other brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!” I shrieked in mortification. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was next to barge into my room. “What is going on in here!?” he glared at all his brothers his eyes landing back on Mammon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! Nothing is going on. I was trying to have a relaxing bath.” I tried to calm myself while speaking to Lucifer and then turned my attention to Mammon again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Give me back my ring and get out!” I said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you…” he started to reply before Lucifer cut  him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MAAMOONNNE!” Lucifer yelled in that commanding tone of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s shoulders slumped and he pulled my ring out of a cleverly hidden pocket inside his jacket and dropped it into my waiting hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk” I heard from one of the brother’s and saw heads shaking in disappointment. Without a word Lucifer grabbed Mammon by the ear and began to drag him out of my room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oww! HEY! STOP IT! I’m sorry! It was just a joke, I wasn’t going to sell it or anything...it was probably worthless anyways...OWW!” I heard Mammon’s pleading fall on Lucifer’s deaf ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time I felt hurt by one of Mammon’s antics. What did I expect? He was a demon after all, the avatar of greed no less. The other boys gave me sheepish looks before leaving and I closed the door behind them with a sigh before dressing for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lay in bed wondering if there would ever be a peaceful 24hr period in my life again when my D.D.D. buzzed with a text from Asmo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the way darling...didn’t think you were the type to wear pink lace…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a whole minute to realize what he was talking about...I had slipped on pink lace panties under my towel earlier. I contemplated responding or not..finally I wrote back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You don’t know me Asmo  *smiley face*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I could get to know you...intimately..</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, you couldn’t win with Asmo, he always had a response</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>In your dreams Asmo...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And what scrumptious dreams they are…*winky face*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I give up. Muting my DDD I let sleep embrace me. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><h3>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want to see that idiot's face. I’d managed to dodge him all day Sunday, I’d holed up reading in Satan’s room and luckily as I’d guessed it was the last place he’d come looking for me. I’d ignored all his texts that ranged from threatening to begging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Monday and it was going to be harder to dodge him at RAD. Typically I wasn’t allowed to do anything outside the house without one of the brothers for my own protection. Not all demons were on board with Diavolos plan and I'd experienced a fair share of verbal threats and bullying at RAD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rooming next door to the kitchen had its perks so it was easy to get up early and bring breakfast back to my room before anyone noticed. Once dressed I sent Levi a text…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Avoiding Mammon. Walking to class now. Just wanted to let someone know so Lucifer doesn’t freak out…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was probably still asleep so she didn’t expect an immediate response, so she slipped her DDD in her book bag and made her way to RAD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Breakfast Mammon was sulking.  “Where’s Ash?” Lucifer asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont’ look at me! I haven’t seen that stupid human since you dragged me outta her room ya know.” Mammon muttered darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was just walking into the dinning room, room yawning. “Ash already left for RAD, she didn’t want to see your face stupidmammon lolololol”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LEVI! You let Ash go to class alone?!” Mammon was suddenly shouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was already gone by the time I woke up and saw her text! It’s not my fault she’s avoiding you.” Levi shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Lucifer silenced the table. “Mammon this is your mess to fix. So fix it. Because you won’t like it if I have to intervene on your behalf.” he smiled at his younger brother calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon gulped.pushing his breakfast aside he stood. “I’ll go make sure the stupid human hasn’t gotten herself killed…” he practically ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I arrived so early that RAD was basically empty, which made me feel more at ease. I’ll just make my way to my first class and work on homework. Of course as luck would have it, the classroom door was locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I contemplated the best course of action, find an empty classroom or go to the library? I decided on the library, if I was attacked at least there would be witnesses. Whether or not those witnesses would help or just witness her demise she wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one looked up when I walked into the library to my relief. Only the most studious demons were in the library this early and were too absorbed in their own studies. I settled at a table with my back to the wall far enough away from everyone else where I had a good view of all sides of the library. Self imposed rule #1 don’t turn my back on a demon if I can help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling into a false sense of security I dove into my homework. I didn’t observe the eyes deep in the library stacks glaring at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2 hours later I was stretching my arms with a quiet yawn. I felt proud that I’d gotten ahead on my assignments when I heard the library doors bang open. The library had slowly filled with more students but luckily none of them had bothered me. My eyes shot to the doors just in time to see a head of white hair enter yelling “Oi! Who’s seen my human?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively I slid off my chair under the table, pulling my books and assignments with me as I stuffed them hurriedly into my book bag. I heard Mammons obnoxiously loud foot falls coming my way, of course those demons sold me out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I scrambled crawling under one table to another before dashing into the library stacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phew! I can’t believe he didn’t spot me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I continued to slide deeper into the stacks, trying to think of a way to swing back around to the entrance without being noticed. A small part of my brain told me I was being childish, but dammit I didn’t care about that right now. I was still mad and hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I inched along keeping my eyes towards the direction I had last seen Mammon I was surprised when a hand landed on my shoulder. Instinctively I cried out but faster than my reactions a hand covered my mouth. “Shhhh.” Suddenly I was looking into bright vermillion eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me. I’ll help you leave the Library without Mammon spotting you.” the demon smiled. His smile was warm and followed through to his eyes. He was pale with long crimson hair, he was handsome enough to give the brothers a run for their money. But I hesitated. He was a demon and a stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Satan told me what that idiot did to you. I can’t blame you for avoiding him.” he smiled, removing his hand from my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a friend of Satans?” I asked in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re in chess club together.” he responded while gently tugging my hand to follow him and against my better judgement I let him lead me deeper into the stacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing my rising nervousness he spoke “There’s a back exit around the corner.” We made our way out and I found myself in an unfamiliar corridor of the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me….” I paused not knowing the demon's name. “Jax” he smiled at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Jax.” I smiled back. “Well class is going to start soon, I should make my way back.” I looked around nervously, not sure which way to go from there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way.” he tugged on my wrist he was still holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to pull my hand away, “Thanks Jax but I can follow you without you dragging me.” I started to feel panic rise up in my when he only responded by tightening his hold on my wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flight or Fight was kicking in full force as I dug my heels in, pulling all my weight against him as I tried to wriggle free from his grasp. “LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!” I yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jax chuckled full of dark amusement. “Foolish little girl. Did the lamb really think she could live among the wolves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I found myself shoved roughly against the wall, Jax had both my wrists pinned above my head in one of his large hands while the other started roaming my body. I felt bile rising and trying to force a semblance of calm I screamed louder that I thought possible “MAMMONNNE! HEL-”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My scream was sealed off by forceful lips and a tongue shoved into my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, immediately tasting blood. I learned demon blood was thicker and more bitter tasting than human blood, I felt the bile rising again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch!” Jax spat blood on my face, his free hand constricting around my throat. “I was hoping to prolong our dialiance but you’re forcing my hand.” his smile held no hint of the warmth I saw before, just cold cruelty and want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to scream again but I couldn’t even breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is how it ends</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I thought bitterly. Jax was roughly turning my head to the side, his grip still suffocating as he placed open mouthed kisses down my jaw and down my neck until he stopped on my pulse point. Gasping for air I barely felt his fangs puncture through my skin and barely registered the strange dragging sensation of blood leaving my body. My vision was failing me as I weakly kicked and scratched at him in futile efforts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I vaguely felt something tear in my neck and I was falling into a heap on the ground. Air painfully filled my lungs and I was choking, I couldn’t get enough air in fast enough. My eyes were closed but I heard the sound of vicious animals snarling around me, inhuman sounds and bones breaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked a few times, I felt strange. I saw Mammon’s face leaning over me. I’d never seen him look so worried and terrifying at the same time. He had blood spattered across his face, hair and horns. “You’ve got red on you.” I giggled, feeling delirious and tired, I shut my eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ASH! Come on! Ya gotta keep ur eyes open for me buddy.” I felt him pushing on my neck and shaking my shoulder gently before I passed out completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><h3>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</h3>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know how long I had been drifting in and out of consciousness, I hadn’t opened my eyes but I felt others around me and caught snippets of conversations. I heard that Mammon had almost killed the Vampire who had attacked me. I heard that Simeon had used his healing powers to stop the bleeding when my neck was torn open. I heard that I would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was in my own bed at the house of lamentation when I finally woke. I felt sore all over. It was night and I heard soft breathing next to me. Looking over I saw Mammon sleeping in a chair next to me, his warm hand enveloped one of mine.  </span>
  <span>I couldn’t help smiling. I could imagine him as an Angel while he slept if it weren’t for the worry he was carrying between his brows even in sleep. It hurt but I reached over and gently smoothed those wrinkles out and watched as his face relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash….Don’t go…” I heard him murmur in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I squeezed his hand. “Mammon.” I called him gently. I saw him slowly blink the sleep away and then suddenly sit up and then fall to his knees next to my bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash..Ash...you’re awake.” he squeezed my hand, his other hand cradled my head to his chest. Next thing I know he’s pulling away with a scowl on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You stupid stupid human!” he hissed in a whisper. “Whadda think you were doing pullin’ a stunt like that?! Gettin’ yourself almost drained dry by a filthy vamp!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sudden withdrawal was like a slap on the cheek, the harrowing events flooded into my mind. Tears started streaming silently and unbidden down my cheek as I looked away from him, partly in shame and partly in pride, I never let the brothers see my tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the bed dip with weight and felt Mammon snuggle next me. “Don’t ya go cryin’ now.” he whispered softly cradling my head in his hands, I closed my eyes as more tears spilt forth. I felt soft lips kiss my eyelashes and trail after my tears. “Don’t cry, I gotcha now.” he cooed and turned me around in his arms, pulling my back flush against his solid chest, his head resting in my hair. I held onto his arms and savored his warmth, calming my tears and breathing deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We laid there in silence for what could have been minutes or hours I’m not sure. Every once and awhile I’d feel a soft kiss pressed into my hair and hear his inhale as he shuffled his nose into my neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as I thought I might drift back to sleep he broke the silence. His hand moved to mine, fingering my nana's ring on my finger. “I’m sorry….” he whispered in my ear. “If I had known it meant that much to you I would have never taken it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled softly, I’d never heard Mammon sound so sincere before. “It’s worthless ya know, you wouldn’t have been able to get anything for it….but it was my Nana’s...so it’s priceless to me...do you understand what I mean?” I didn’t know if the concept would register to a demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I understand, I’m not an idiot no matter what everyone says about me.” he rebutted but his voice was still soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to pawn it anyway….I -I just…” he trailed off sounding nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just what? Why would you take it then?” I asked him, sincerely curious what, other than greed, would motivate the theft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon let out a long sigh and shuffled nervously behind me. Squeezing me a little tighter he continued. “I...I just wanted to have something that belongs to you...I don’t know why...maybe I am an idiot…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know what to say. That had to be the cutest thing anyone demon or human had ever admitted to me. I could feel that soft part in my heart reserved just for Mammon melting a little more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” I finally said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!” his voice raised louder than a whisper for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you idiot.” I chuckled. “You did save me after all…” I smiled and raised one of his hands to my lips and kissed the inside of his palm. I felt him stiffen behind me as if in shock before relaxing again and snuggling closer again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mammon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I hold you like this tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>